Pink Ego Box
by Achrome
Summary: Lui. L'homme. Le sexe viril. Le mâle. Dominateur, fier, courageux, musclé, robuste, puissant ; si faible dans le creux de sa paume. Quelle facilité à le faire danser et à le maintenir à ses pieds ! Arrêter ? Jamais elle n'arriverait à se défaire de l'addiction. C'était bien trop exaltant, cet art à manier les pantins. Alors, dansez ; vous, les manipulés. UA.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. L'histoire ci-dessous m'appartient. L'avatar est « Rock of Succubus » de Gray-Fullbuster sur DeviantArt. (D'autres précisions sont écrites à la fin du chapitre)

**Avertissement : **Scènes explicites, langage cru, délire très tordu à l'horizon. Oui, j'ai honte.

**Playlist : **Voir profil pour le lien.

_The Dead Weather - 60 Feet Tall.  
The Dead Weather - Blue Blood Blues.  
__Suuns - Red Song._

**Résumé : **Lui. L'homme. Le sexe viril. Le mâle. Dominateur, fier, courageux, musclé, robuste, puissant ; si faible dans le creux de sa paume. Quelle facilité à le faire danser et à le maintenir à ses pieds ! Combien de fois avait-elle cru finir par s'en lasser ? Et pourtant, jamais elle n'arriverait à se défaire de l'addiction. C'était bien trop exaltant, cet art à manier les pantins. Alors, dansez ; vous, les manipulés.

Juvia Lockser, succube des temps modernes. Natsu Dragneel, celui qui était trop. Juste trop. Et puis, il y avait l'autre, la froideur vexante par excellence. Pink Ego Box ; qu'ils tombent, tous, et y restent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Pink Ego Box**

**1**

Nuages. Vapeur cotonneuse s'entremêlant dans le ciel pour former l'obscur dôme gris. Facilement, l'œil pouvait confondre sa couleur avec celle de la nuit tombante, mais les perles d'eau présentes confirmaient la présence du voile nébuleux. Lampadaires embrasés, volets à moitié fermés, le jour s'éteignait et les veilleurs s'allumaient. Quelques ombres jouaient sur les routes du coin, et les klaxons agonisaient, avalés par le silence respectueux du soir pluvieux.

La couverture grisaille s'étendait et s'étalait dans les moindres recoins du plafond céleste du Memphis ; du nombril du bleu printanier jusqu'à l'horizon du soir effacé par la brume, cachant efficacement les astres de la nuit. Une fumée de pluie enveloppait l'atmosphère et les gouttes s'écrasaient inlassablement sur le bitume ainsi que sur les pétales nouveau-nés.

Nous étions un jeudi, jeudi trente mars et le temps faisait un caprice d'enfant, pleurant, grondant et réclamant l'attention de tous ; son souffle ventait une mélodie à la beauté élégiaque, faisant frissonner les corps mal vêtus.

Tableau incongru qui ternissait certaines humeurs et en ravivait d'autres. Le peintre nocturne s'était emparé du pinceau et avait tâché la chaleur de l'astre jaune par l'encre de chine et la craie blanche poussiéreuse. Nulle rayon ensoleillé, nulle couleur chaude et orangée ; le coucher avait été raté et il ne restait plus que la lumière éteinte du ciel et la pluie envahissante. Chassant jalousement la nouvelle saison, l'hiver mordant empiétait sur l'espace vitale du printemps naissant, et n'était près de s'en aller.

Alors il pleuvait, encore.

Une, deux, trois gouttes et le clapotis dansait au creux des calices violettes, parfois illuminées par un lampadaire mal en point ; l'une d'elles, dans sa joie et sa naïveté, s'abreuvait de l'eau bonne et goûteuse. Quel breuvage saisissant, apaisant la soif et serpentant les racines neuves ! La fleur close se débattait, envieuse de s'ouvrir pour déployer ses bras de soie, quand soudain, un talon noir aiguisé déchira la toile ; il piétina et écrasa la pauvre plante gourmande.

Tac, tac, tac.

Les pas claquaient sur la zone piétonne et n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde à marcher sur les fragiles obstacles. Deux sacs plastiques, blancs et simples, pendaient au bout d'un bras féminin. Leur propriétaire les balançait au rythme de sa marche, faisant chuinter le maigre colis qui ne semblait contenir que quelques courses achetées à la dernière minute. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait ne trahissait guère le contenu des sachets, mis à part, peut-être, celle du pain frais. Toutefois, la femme le savait, elle, que ce soir, son colocataire et elle-même allaient se satisfaire, en guise de chétif festin, de soupes pré-faites à cuire quelques minutes seulement.

Les longues jambes habillées d'un pantalon en cuir noir marchaient à un rythme régulier, sans trop se presser, sans trop traîner non plus. Juste au-dessus de la ceinture blanche soulignant sa taille, nous pouvions deviner un tissu noir cachant la peau opaline de la jeune femme ; un petit débardeur sombre, trempé et moulant, couvert par une courte veste en jeans d'un bleu devenu plus sombre à cause de la pluie. Les vêtements étaient loin d'être amples et les courbes de la femme n'étaient pas si dures à deviner.

Pourvue de formes voluptueuses, des hanches larges embellies par une taille marquée, la femme se targuait d'une chevelure noire ondulant jusqu'à ses deux pommes ; celles-ci étaient assez généreuses, sans pour autant en devenir écœurantes. Lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait avoir le loisir de remarquer qu'une unique mèche, alourdie par l'eau comme toutes les autres, était d'un bleu sombre et soulignait le visage ovale de la brune trempée de la tête au pied ; ce dernier détail ne semblait point déranger la femme, comme si la pluie n'était pas en train de menacer sa santé.

Les maisons qui longeaient le chemin étaient bien trop modestes pour se vanter — sans perdre toute sa crédibilité — de mener une vie luxueuse. Il était même évident que le quartier fréquenté était un quartier populaire. Les jardins étaient plus boueux que verts et les haies les encadrant ne comptaient que quelques fleurs sauvages que le soleil s'obstinait à bouder. Quelques immeubles par-ci, à l'apparence délabrée et, leurs façades, bien que parfois repeintes, étaient généralement craquelées et sales. Par habitude, la femme dépassa sans froisser le nez une poubelle défoncée dont les déchets jonchaient le sol.

Marchant le long du trottoir et, dépourvue d'un quelconque parapluie, Juvia Lockser admira la longue route dépouillée de toute circulation. C'était un fait assez normal, dans le quartier, de ne voir que très peu de voitures passer à pareille heure ; elle-même était sur le chemin pour rentrer chez elle comme tout le monde, après quelques courses faites à la superette du coin. C'était son tour de le faire, et Gajeel n'aimait pas trop la pluie. Son colocataire n'avait même pas eu le temps de rouspéter, Juvia avait déjà commencé à se changer pour sortir et l'homme avait arrêté son cinéma très viril. L'ironie du silence ambiant contrastait fortement avec l'habituel concert de klaxons et de ronflements de moteurs assourdissants ; c'était ainsi presque chaque jour.

La normalité de la situation fit que le silence et le manque de monde n'effraya point Juvia. Le quartier était de nature assez calme le soir, mais il était bien trop rare qu'une agression ait eu lieu — tellement rare que personne ne daignait en faire un raffut, clôturant le crime derrière de faibles rumeurs. Des agressions à Magnolia ? La femme souleva un unique sourcil à cette pensée incongrue. Les disputes et les bagarres étaient bien trop présentes pour arriver à faire attention à une unique attaque. Chaque jour, au moins une femme ou un homme rentrait en conflit avec son voisin ; les cris chantaient et les coups pleuvaient régulièrement.

Juvia n'avait nulle crainte à avoir, non pas parce qu'elle se savait assez forte pour se défendre — elle n'était pas si certaine que ça de réellement y arriver —, mais surtout parce qu'il y avait une bonne raison, qui marchait en ce moment-même à quelques mètres derrière elle. Un jeune homme qui, elle le savait depuis le jour où il s'était installé, lui faisait office de voisin habitant l'immeuble d'en face.

Un voisin un peu trop grognon, un peu trop amical, un peu trop bagarreur, un peu trop curieux, un peu trop farceur ; un peu _trop_.

Son voisin, du nom de Natsu car elle fut _obligée_ de connaître son nom, marchait d'un pas aussi tranquille que le sien, bien que plus viril. Il s'était abrité sous le parapluie transparent qu'il avait pensé à déployer au-dessus de lui ; il ne devait pas aimer la pluie non plus, mais il était dehors, lui, au moins. Son habituelle écharpe à carreaux autour du cou, il semblait avoir fait quelques courses aussi, mais Juvia n'en était pas certaine ; elle n'avait daigné jeter qu'un seul coup d'œil derrière elle, trop rapide pour dévisager le plus jeune. Il lui semblait qu'il avait fêté ses vingt-six ans la semaine dernière, mais Juvia n'avait pas été invitée — de toute façon, elle ne serait pas allée le lui souhaiter.

Pourquoi donc un tel manque de politesse ? La raison n'était pas à chercher durant des heures dans des milliers d'encyclopédies, et il ne servait à rien de se triturer le cerveau pour arriver à la même conclusion reconnue partout sur Terre par tout le monde humain — ou du moins, connue par pas mal de monde dans le quartier de Magnolia —, car ce fait avéré n'avait au final plus rien de surprenant.

Juvia détestait Natsu Dragneel.

Et il le lui rendait bien ; elle en était parfaitement consciente. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, il avait été l'heureux nouveau voisin souhaitant fraterniser avec le voisinage, ce qui avait inévitablement fini par taper sur les nerfs de l'asociale. Il avait cette manie de chercher la petite bête dans l'unique but de déclencher la bagarre et entraîner muscles et poings au corps à corps, le sourire aux lèvres. Des sourires flamboyants, expression de sa bonne humeur incassable qui semblait vouloir bouffer le monde tout entier ; et Juvia avait l'impression d'être en tête de file.

_Urgh._

De quoi donner des frissons dans le dos d'une personne aussi solitaire que Lockser. Inévitablement, l'homme s'était montré intrigué et avait voulu la _sauver _en lui offrant son amitié ; et bien plus que ça, si sa proposition n'avait pas roulé sur les rails de l'indifférence de la femme.

Sans parler des œillades qu'elle avait surprises à travers sa fenêtre, parce qu'évidemment, la pauvre tâche radieuse devait forcément habiter dans le même coin ; au même étage, et, évidemment, dans l'immeuble en face du sien, occupant l'appartement trop longtemps dépeuplé — ce qui arrangeait bien la brune, avant.

Alors Natsu et sa curiosité avait fini par découvrir un peu plus que ce que Juvia n'aurait voulu lui laisser le plaisir de découvrir, à travers ses rideaux mal tirés. Ce n'était cependant pas ce qui avait retenu l'attention de la femme : Juvia n'en avait que faire qu'il ait joué au voyeur comme un adolescent de seize ans ; il restait un homme, après tout, et le faire réagir faisait tout le plaisir de la brune. C'était plutôt le comportement de Natsu qui avait intrigué l'amoureuse de la pluie ; étant passé de platoniquement amical et motivé à nouer un lien avec elle, à indéniablement dépité et profondément écœuré.

Écœuré, oui. Clairement repoussé par sa personne, et la brune s'en léchait avidement les lèvres devant le défi lancé, parce qu'elle _savait _que Natsu restait en toute circonstance un homme, obnubilé par les courbes et fort désireux de la gente féminine. Un mâle aux hormones capricieuses et à la verge prête à s'ériger à tout moment. Un homme, rien qu'un homme à discipliner, et le processus avait même déjà commencé.

C'était si facile.

A cette pensée, Juvia eut un léger ricanement moqueur. Le chuintement de ses sacs et les claquements de ses talons contre la pierre s'imprima dans son esprit en un rythme avec lequel sa mémoire se familiarisa ; un air imaginaire traversa son ouïe et elle put presque entendre une guitare vibrer. Doucement, la brune laissa ses cordes vocales chantonner quelques paroles, bien que mal apprises.

_You're so cold and dangerous, can't leave you be._

C'était une bonne chose, que Natsu ait changé d'avis et qu'il ait cessé son approche. D'abord parce qu'ainsi, il lui foutait un peu la paix avec ses sourires exaspérants — ils la saoulaient définitivement. Ensuite, Juvia ne voulait surtout pas être son amie, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il foutait de ses soirées — et qu'il savait ce qu'elle foutait des siennes.

_You got my attention, you got it all… La la… sixty feet tall._

Ne se souvenant plus trop des paroles, Juvia se tut, ses yeux papillonnèrent, aveuglés par la pluie, tandis qu'elle jetait un regard au ciel. Elle entendit un long soupir derrière elle, ce qui la fit sourire intérieurement. Et si elle jouait un peu ? Oui, Juvia en avait bien envie, de se divertir à l'aide de l'homme, et la pluie lui offrait un décor saisissant qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisé. Pensive, elle ralentit sa marche et se fit actrice principale sur la scène d'eau.

Sa poigne se relâcha quelque peu et, circonstance inévitable quand les sacs se balancèrent, ses doigts en laissèrent échapper un. Le contenu clinqua à l'intérieur des sachets, le son rappelant celui de conserves s'entrechoquant. Aussitôt, la plus âgée s'arrêta, fixa le sac tombé par terre sur lequel les gouttes d'eau s'empressèrent de jouer de leur clapotis sauvage tel un jeu de batterie passionné.

Juvia ferma les yeux une seconde, s'obligeant à freiner son excitation. Rien ne pressait, le temps s'écoula lentement et elle dégusta chaque seconde de l'attente. Sa nuque la brûlait, et bientôt son bassin aussi, flambé par le regard de braise qui ne s'en détachait pas. Il ne servait à rien de se retourner pour vérifier, elle le _sentait_. Yeux fermés, elle offrit son visage au ciel et le laissa embrasser sa peau un moment. Un profond soupir exalté s'échappa de sa bouche en une buée troublant le vent. Après quelques secondes, elle se redressa et ouvrit les paupières.

Ses dents s'ancrèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure et doucement, son corps se pencha en avant, jambes et genoux raides, en équilibre sur ses talons plantés fermement sur le sol. Les membres tendus et ne flanchant pas un seul instant, la femme se baissa pour ramasser son bien.

Sa descente se fit interminable, sensuelle, elle sentit son bassin se cambrer quelque peu. Enfin, elle tendit le bras pour ramasser le sachet, parfaitement consciente du regard fixé sur son postérieur moulé par le cuir humide de son pantalon. S'attardant plus que nécessaire, Juvia se redressa en un mouvement parfaitement contrôlé et lent, laissant le loisir au garde du corps improvisé de reluquer ses deux fesses rondes. En reprenant sa marche, elle effectua un discret déhanché que Natsu ne pouvait que remarquer, occupé à lorgner son cul.

Le bruit de pas qui vint s'ajouter au sien lui signala que son voisin piégé s'était à son tour remis à marcher. La brune emprunta l'habituel tournant menant à sa rue, suivie par le voyeur qui lui servait de voisin. Celui-ci, ayant pressé le pas, finit par la rattraper. A quelques mètres d'elle, il marcha sans lui accorder le moindre regard, bien protégé sous le plastique parant les geignements du ciel. Il évita une grande flaque d'eau en la contournant, se rapprochant un peu plus de Juvia.

Pas de courses surchargeant ses bras, juste un parapluie très simple. Une écharpe dont il ne se séparait jamais — lui arrivait-il de la laver, au moins ? Un sweat-shirt ample et à l'apparence chaude, un pantalon baggy gris dont l'une des deux poches était occupée par la main libre de l'homme, tandis que ses énormes baskets noires semblaient avoir bu des flaques d'eau à grosse gorgées ; il ne s'en souciait pas pour autant. Regardant droit devant lui, le sociable marchait tranquillement, effectuant sa promenade du dimanche un jeudi soir, sous l'averse. A moins qu'il ne l'ait suivie jusqu'ici, mais au vu de la relation entretenue par les deux personnes, il était fort peu probable qu'il ait souhaité lui (re)parler. La femme se désintéressa du sujet et jeta un coup d'œil à la taille de l'homme. Etait-ce sa main qui déformait ainsi le pantalon ?

Bientôt, Juvia reconnut le pâté d'immeubles où le sien, salement amoché par le mélange de graffitis mal faits et la saloperie de pierre vieillie par le temps et la poussière, se dressait parmi quelques autres bâtiments dans le même état.

— Pas trop mal ? lança Juvia d'une voix ennuyée et froide, lorgnant l'entrejambe de l'homme du coin de l'œil.

Par pur réflexe, Natsu se tourna vers elle, interpelé. Il avait l'air clairement surpris par sa question. Un étonnement qui était bien compréhensible après tout ; sa question tombait de nulle part et l'homme pourrait bien faire l'erreur de croire qu'elle s'inquiétait réellement de son bien-être. Un léger sourire narquois étira les lèvres de la femme, qu'elle ne daigna pas dissimuler.

— Je parle de ta pauvre queue à l'étroit, précisa-t-elle.

— Ta gueule, fut aussitôt la réponse sèche à laquelle la provocatrice eut droit, et elle admira l'expression de surprise se fracasser pour laisser place à l'ennui.

Une réponse typique de Natsu Dragneel. Celui-ci s'étira quelque peu, se foutant de laisser quelques gouttes le toucher, en bâillant bruyamment sans recouvrir l'antre grossièrement ouvert. Il gratta sa barbe naissante négligemment avant de dissimuler de nouveau sa main.

La brune soupira imperceptiblement, avant de laisser l'ironie jouer dans son ton :

— Ma bonté me perdra.

— Et si t'allais faire ta salope ailleurs ? lança-t-il, détaché, et sa voix rauque vibra dans sa trachée alors qu'il s'efforçait de lui répondre.

— C'est pas ce que je fais là ? demanda Juvia, innocente. J'rentre.

Il le savait bien.

Natsu rit jaune, puis, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose d'important, il fit un brusque pas vers elle et, d'un coup, la pluie cessa de tomber sur Juvia alors que la rythmique d'un tambour se déclencha quelque part sur sa tête et dans ses tympans.

Malgré ses talons hauts, elle dut relever quelque peu la tête pour regarder l'homme. Elle lui jeta un regard dubitatif alors qu'il tenait nonchalamment son pathétique parapluie de pacotille au-dessus d'eux.

_Ce gentleman de mon cul._

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna de l'homme, se remettant sous la douche pluvieuse, sans prêter plus d'attention au sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin. A son tour, elle évita habilement une flaque d'eau afin d'épargner ses pieds à peine couverts par ses chaussures féminins.

— T'es sérieuse là ?

La question était clairement rhétorique, débordant d'incrédulité. Oh, avait-elle vexé son égo de gentil mâle serviable même dans la pire des situations ?

Ce qui n'était pas sérieux, c'était plutôt un Dragneel lui proposant son aide, comme si cette fois-ci serait différente des autres. Quel hypocrite. Pas besoin de fracasser la routine de leur échange _courtois _avec un tel geste.

Juvia tendit la main, paume face au ciel, et recueillit les gouttes s'abattant inlassablement sur la ville. Les doigts écartés, elle laissa la grisaille humidifier sa peau, puis la porta à sa bouche. Sa langue pointa entre ses lèvres et s'appliqua à lécher longuement les gouttes s'accrochant à sa pulpe. Sensuellement, la brune laissa traîner ses doigts sur ses lèvres, incitant sa bouche à s'ouvrir bien que ses dents restaient résolument serrées les unes contre les autres.

Violentées par les gouttes froides, les petites pierres blanches lisses s'écartèrent pour laisser de nouveau filtrer la langue chaude et les papilles gustatives dégustèrent la température froide du liquide naturel. Le muscle vermeil donna des coups dans le vide, frôlant parfois l'épiderme et ses ongles ancrés sur sa lèvre inférieure. L'air fut aspiré, léché, gâté par des mouvements lascifs, charnels ; purement sexuels. Ses paupières se fermaient progressivement et, enfin, ses cils frôlèrent ses pommettes.

Le monde autour de la gourmande de pluie s'effaça progressivement tandis qu'elle se laissait aller au jeu érotique ; elle s'y plaisait tellement, qu'elle s'y perdait doucement. Léchant suavement l'O2 et les perles s'accrochant à sa bouche, le bout de sa langue traça une longue ligne imaginaire, geste explicite qui étira doucement le coin de ses lèvres. La température de l'hiver contrastait avec le brasier de sa cavité et la gorge de l'abreuvée libéra un halètement. La langue de la débauchée tournoya et s'enroula autour du vide avec une lenteur délectable.

— Putain…

Le juron de Natsu ramena quelque peu Juvia sur terre, lui rappelant le premier but d'une telle initiative. L'homme siffla quelque chose que la femme n'entendit pas entièrement, mais elle devina quelque chose qui ressemblait à « te faire foutre ». Elle le dévisagea pour mieux étudier sa réaction, et fut largement récompensée par la grimace partagée entre le dégoût et l'excitation qui s'étalait sur le visage hâlé. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de rire lorsque Natsu tourna son visage et cracha sur le sol, répugné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il refusa même de la regarder, la main obstinément enfoncée dans sa poche.

— C'te tarée, marmonna-t-il. Quel con aussi… 'sert à rien de l'aider…

Juvia plissa légèrement les yeux. Elle fut tentée par lui balancer son sac le plus lourd sur la gueule, mais jugeant que le sachet n'était pas suffisamment chargé, la brune décida de s'en abstenir cette fois. Impassible, elle se reconcentra sur la route. Elle avait hâte de rentrer, maintenant qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de chez elle. La séductrice pressa le pas et délaissa l'homme derrière elle.

— C'est ça, casse-toi ! lui lança-t-il, criant pour se faire entendre à travers le chant pluvieux, mais Juvia ne l'écoutait presque plus. Conna…

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase mais l'avait devinée sans difficulté. La femme, sans se retourner, leva rapidement son bras libre et lui adressa un majeur fièrement dressé, l'agitant comme un simple au revoir, avant de s'avancer jusqu'à son immeuble. Sur le chemin, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux sachets posés sur le bord du trottoir et nota mentalement de ne pas oublier de sortir les leurs tôt le matin, après le travail. Elle tâtonna la poche de sa veste et s'empara de ses clés. Traversant les derniers pas la séparant du bâtiment, elle évita automatiquement le trou défonçant le trottoir et arrivé au seuil, elle enfonça la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de son immeuble.

Juvia savait que Dragneel s'était arrêté à celui avant le sien, et qu'il s'apprêtait à monter au quatrième étage tout comme elle, certainement était-il déjà en train de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers.

La brune ne daigna regarder l'ascenseur en panne depuis plus de quatre ans et emprunta les marches. Ses vêtements et cheveux perlèrent sur le chemin, et elle s'avança prudemment pour éviter de glisser.

Arrivée au quatrième, Juvia souffla quelque peu tandis qu'elle dépassait les deux premières portes. La lumière ne marchait pas et seule la petite lampe personnelle de la dame du deuxième éclairait quelque peu l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir plongé dans la semi-obscurité, elle toqua à la dernière porte. Quelques minutes d'attentes et aucune réponse. Juvia se résigna à enfoncer hasardeusement sa clé dans la serrure, se rata à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement entendre le bruit familier signalant sa réussite.

L'intérieur de l'appartement était encore plus sombre que le couloir. Gajeel devait certainement être dehors, ou enfermé dans sa chambre. Juvia enfonça l'interrupteur pour illuminer le hall d'entrée qui servait aussi de salon et de cuisine. Relâchant bruyamment son colis sur le peu d'espace disponible sur le comptoir, entre la vaisselle propre et celle sale de la veille, Juvia déboutonna son pantalon en même temps qu'elle retirait ses chaussures. Elle les abandonna à l'endroit-même où elle les avait enlevés et retira son pantalon.

La femme se déshabilla lascivement tandis qu'elle marchait chez elle, laissant traîner ses habits mouillés sur le carrelage gris clair. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de son colocataire ; fermée, elle le devina à l'intérieur certainement en train de lire, ou de rédiger un article.

Gajeel était un journaliste amateur, embauché récemment et de ce fait rédacteur chez _Ten and cie_, un petit journal hebdomadaire que Juvia n'avait acheté qu'une seule fois pour faire plaisir à l'homme. Vexé, celui-ci lui avait lui-même interdit d'en racheter lorsque la brune avait passé un bon moment à s'esclaffer face à la bonne dose de conneries qui figuraient dans le journal. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de lire des faits divers et des nouvelles aussi aberrants qu'inutiles. Seuls les articles de l'homme avaient un certain intérêt, lorsqu'on se rendait compte des figures de style critiquant implicitement la politique du gouvernement actuel.

Gajeel Redfox. Rédacteur en herbe, un rebelle solitaire, très bon guitariste et meilleur colocataire que Juvia aurait pu avoir. Ils s'entendaient bien, oui. L'homme respectait son intimité, elle respectait la sienne, et si les premiers jours avaient été difficiles car ils ne se supportaient pas, ils avaient fini par trouver quelques points communs et un terrain d'entente. Il était aussi asocial qu'elle l'était, et leurs solitudes avait fini, ironiquement, par les rapprocher.

La femme se regarda rapidement dans la glace lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Très vite, ses pas l'y avaient menée car l'appartement n'était pas très grand. Sa chambre elle-même n'avait pas non plus le luxe d'être bien large. D'une taille moyenne, ses quatre murs blanc cassé comptaient deux portes — l'une du salon, l'autre de la salle de bain. Son bureau, sur lequel son ordinateur portable blanc et une pile de livres étaient posés, n'était pas très grand et était muni d'un seul petit tiroir. Juste en face, un fauteuil taupe, à housse et à l'apparence neuve, était décoré par quelques petits coussins rouges dont un qui traînait par terre. Une lampe de plancher céruléenne illuminait la pièce d'une douce lumière. De l'autre côté de la chambre, un grand lit pour une personne, comptant deux oreillers et un au centre, tous les trois rayés de la couleur des cendres et de blanc. Le couvre-lit n'avait rien de particulier, d'un gris neutre rappelant la couleur taupe du fauteuil. Une grosse boîte noire posée sur le sol et branchée à la rallonge poussiéreuse traînant sur le sol, et juste à côté, une guitare reposant en équilibre sur le mur. Des rideaux d'un vert très sombre, qu'on aurait pu confondre avec la couleur de la nuit, encadraient une fenêtre pourvue de barreaux décoratifs et protecteurs. Rien de plus.

Lockser s'empara nonchalamment d'un vieux t-shirt blanc et d'une paire de jeans usée délaissés sur son bureau, et s'en habilla devant la glace murale. La femme se débarrassa de son soutien-gorge bleu nuit qui avait été touché par l'eau, et sa généreuse poitrine aux pointes froides disparut aussitôt sous le tissu ample en laine. Sa culotte de la même couleur, bordée de dentelle, fut camouflée par le pantalon déchiré à quelques endroits ; au niveau des genoux, et sur le côté de la cuisse gauche, dévoilant à moitié le tatouage singulier de la queue d'une sirène dont le restant du corps était dissimulé, enfoui sous le jeans.

La propriétaire des formes cachées jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il lui restait encore une cinquantaine de minutes avant de se mettre à bosser. Nocturne, le travail de la brune ne demandait aucun déplacement et elle pouvait s'autoriser encore un moment pour faire ce qu'elle voulait. S'étant couchée tard comme à son habitude, elle avait dormi jusqu'à quinze heures de l'après-midi et n'avait avalé qu'un maigre petit déjeuner. Son ventre criait famine. Elle se demanda si Gajeel était assez chaud pour regarder quelque chose ensemble en dînant.

Juvia aimait les soirées passées à regarder des films en noir et blanc avec Gajeel, ou à chambrer certaines histoires ridicules et à l'écouter lui parler de rock et de guitares. Elle en avait elle-même une, achetée avec toutes ses économies après avoir demandé à Gajeel de lui enseigner cet art. Certes, elle ne jouerait jamais aussi bien que lui, mais la brune se débrouillait assez pour jouer ce qu'elle aimait, et continuer ainsi à progresser.

C'était d'ailleurs son plan B, au cas où son colocataire était trop occupé. Manger, puis jouer de la guitare, et ensuite travailler. C'était un planning routinier, très simple et sans folies, qui plaisait à la tatouée.

Celle-ci ressortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle s'empara du contenu des sachets ramenés. Versant le contenu des deux soupes achetées dans deux bols différents — un noir et blanc, et un entièrement bleu avec le dessin d'un parapluie sur le devant —, elle ouvrit la porte d'un vieux mini four et y engouffra les repas de nuit avant d'activer la machine.

Les pieds traînant sur le carrelage froid, elle alla toquer deux fois à la porte de la chambre fermée.

— Manger, annonca-t-elle simplement, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'entendrait.

Sans s'attarder devant l'entrée close, Juvia alla s'asseoir sur le vieux canapé rouge dans le salon improvisé adjacent la cuisine américaine. Ses talons eurent le plaisir de se frotter contre la moquette moelleuse, où elle essuya d'ailleurs discrètement la poussière du carrelage collée à ses pattes. Elle se pencha pour prendre la télécommande délaissée sur leur table basse en bois servant aussi de table à manger. Le petit téléviseur en face d'elle fut allumé et Juvia n'eut pas à zapper la chaîne. Son attention fut de suite captivée par la série télévisée à l'écran.

Le bruit d'une porte qui se déverrouillait puis s'ouvrait se fit entendre et bientôt, un _ding_ sonore résonna dans le petit appartement. Juvia ne décrocha pas les yeux de la télé, et lorsqu'elle sentit un poids s'affaisser à ses côtés sur le meuble — vieux, mais confortable —, elle tendit automatiquement la main pour s'emparer de son bol rapporté par Gajeel. Il avait aussi pensé à découper quelques tranches de baguette de pain, et en avait disposés dans une assiette.

— On regarde quoi ? demanda la voix enroué du guitariste.

— The Walking Dead. Une rediffusion, précisa-t-elle après coup.

Juvia porta son bol à ses lèvres et aspira prudemment le liquide brûlant. Un rire lui échappa devant le tas de zombies ridiculement inhumains qui se faisaient trancher par les protagonistes et elle s'obligea à avaler sa gorgée avant de risquer de la recracher. Ses dents mordirent dans le pain, s'empressant d'apaiser sa faim.

— J'vais voir Levy après, annonça Gajeel, plus absorbé par sa soupe que l'écran.

— Hm… Ah ? marmonna la brune en guise de réponse plus ou moins intéressée.

Gajeel n'ajouta rien de plus, et Juvia n'y prêta même pas attention. Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence, troublé uniquement par les sons produits par la télévision, bien que le volume fût bas, et les soupes sirotées.

— T'y passes la nuit ? s'intéressa Juvia au moment de la pub.

— Ouep.

La femme hocha la tête, les lèvres trempant dans le breuvage sans quitter la télévision du regard. Les heures de diffusion des séries du vendredi passaient accompagnées de bandes annonces, elle s'intéressa à celle de Shameless puis replongea dans sa soupe.

— Tu rentres demain ?

— Ouep.

Juvia leva les yeux au plafond. À coup sûr, Ils allaient encore baiser toute la nuit. Elle ne savait ce que Gajeel trouvait à Levy, une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans — Gajeel en avait vingt-sept, comme elle — trop petite pour son âge, trop frêle, trop chiante et… oui, certes, intelligente et littéraire. Ça devait certainement être le contraste de tailles, car Gajeel était grand lui, et surtout ce côté intello qui devaient l'attirer chez elle.

Son colocataire était quant à lui un bel homme dans son genre ; rock'n'roll, des cheveux assez longs coiffés en pics, même s'il aimait aussi mettre quelques chapeaux lui donnant une certaine classe. Il avait quelques piercings qu'il s'autorisait à mettre lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, comme en ce moment même, à l'arcade et aux oreilles, et d'alléchants muscles saillants que Juvia reluquait de loin — ou en se trompant volontairement pour débarquer en plein milieu d'une douche.

Oui, Gajeel Redfox était carrément sexy, avec ses pectoraux dessinés, la taille de son sexe plus que respectable, ses yeux métalliques et ses cheveux noir corbeau. Si seulement ce n'était pas son colocataire. Si seulement il n'y avait pas Levy. Et si seulement ils n'étaient pas aussi proches ; mais heureusement, ils l'étaient, et Juvia se voyait très mal briser son lien avec l'homme pour une misérable nuit dans la chambre voisine.

Juvia grimaça. Elle était en manque. Ça l'aveuglait dangereusement.

— Oublie pas tes fameuses capotes à la fraise, dit-elle en se tournant enfin vers lui, un sourire espiègle scotché aux lèvres.

Gajeel ne daigna même pas lui répondre et se contenta d'un coup d'œil menaçant.

— J'comprends pas ce qu'elle y trouve, surenchérit la colocataire vicieuse. C'est dégueulasse, ces machins ! De nos jours, les jeunes ont des goûts trop bizarres. Urgh.

La fan de zombies grimaça d'écœurement et mima l'envie de vomir.

— Tu dis ça mais fraise ou pas, tu ferais bien avec.

— Alors là, n'importe quoi ! nia virulemment l'accusée, mais un sourire involontaire déforma sa bouche.

Elle s'efforça de l'effacer pour ne pas se trahir, se concentrant sur son air outragé.

— Ah ouais ? Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas vu de queue, déjà ?

Un an et quatre mois.

— Des queues, j'en vois tous les jours, siffla la femme, retrouvant son calme.

Gajeel ricana doucement.

— Excusez-moi votre sainteté, permettez-moi de reformuler ma phrase à la prose faillible. Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas _touché_ une q…

— D'accord ! le coupa soudainement Juvia en riant nerveusement. Barre-toi maintenant. Va voir ta copine ! le congédia-t-elle avec un geste de la main pour le chasser.

Gajeel se leva, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, et Juvia but sa dernière gorgée avant de lui emboîter le pas.

Chacun délaissa son bol dans l'évier, les mettant en équilibre sur le reste de vaisselle sale, puis s'enfermèrent sans un mot de plus dans leur chambre respective.

Lockser accéda à la salle de bain commune à travers la deuxième porte présente dans la pièce. Elle prit une rapide douche, shampooina sa chevelure salie par la pluie et se savonna très vite avant que l'eau ne refroidisse — ce qui arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût. Elle s'appliqua à sécher ses cheveux avec un sèche-cheveux bas de gamme avant de retourner dans son antre, où elle s'empara de sa guitare électrique. Celle-ci, luisante et accrochant la lumière ambiante, était faite d'un dégradé de bleu allant vers le gris, où la couleur changeait pour se transformer en des gouttes d'eau déformées et poussées par le zéphyr.

L'aura imposante de l'instrument intimidait toujours quelque peu Juvia et elle empoignait toujours le manche avec révérence. Ça faisait plus de cinq mois qu'elle l'avait achetée, après avoir passé une bonne partie de son temps à jouer avec celle que Gajeel acceptait de lui prêter — à condition d'être là pour la surveiller, mais aussi corriger ses erreurs.

Juvia brancha l'instrument au mini-amplificateur posé au pied de son lit, puis trouva son médiator bleu — acheté sur un site en ligne et signé par The Dead Weather, son groupe préféré. La sangle de sa guitare autour de son cou, les jambes quelque peu écartées et son confort trouvé, elle joua le même morceau chantonné plus tôt sous la pluie.

Les cordes pincées produisirent d'abord un son mi-doux mi-agressif, avant que le rythme ne monte crescendo, jusqu'à déchirer le silence d'une musique plus passionnées. Quelques fausses notes furent habilement rattrapées et la femme se perdit dans les cris mélodieux qui faisaient vibrer son âme. Un frisson de plaisir la traversa lorsqu'elle arriva à sa partie préférée de la musique, les notes s'enchaînèrent et elle fit son possible pour n'en rater aucune. L'air joué dans la pièce s'électrifia, tranchant et geignant agréablement durant quelques longues minutes, passant des couplets au refrain et chantant mentalement la symphonie des paroles dans son esprit, quand soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, alors qu'elle jouait la dernière note ; vibrant longuement dans l'O2.

— T'es sourde ou quoi ?!

Juvia jeta un regard curieux à son colocataire qui avait passé sa tête, et plus de la moitié de son corps, à travers le seuil de sa porte pour la dévisager.

Elle décida de ne rien dire à propos de l'intrusion ; c'était de sa faute, ayant oublié de s'enfermer à clé.

— Quoi ? lui lança la brune, perdue.

— J'sors, grogna-t-il.

— Et ? Tu veux que je t'la tienne ?

Juvia savait bien que leur règle implicite les obligeait à se tenir au courant de leurs sorties, histoire de ne pas avoir de surprise, surtout depuis que Gajeel s'était fait agressé — ou alors était-ce lui qui avait cherché la bagarre ? Elle ne savait plus. Dans tous les cas, la femme avait dû aller le sortir du poste de police, et depuis, ils préféraient tous les deux savoir où leur colocataire passait la nuit. C'est ainsi que Gajeel avait appris que Juvia, elle, passait toute sa journée chez elle à dormir parce qu'elle travaillait la nuit. C'est aussi comme ça que Juvia avait préféré dévoiler à Gajeel son travail.

— Hé oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

— Quoi encore ? demanda Juvia en délaissant sa guitare sur son lit.

— Oublie pas de faire la vaisselle et sortir les poubelles, c'est ton tour.

— Ouais ouais, souffla-t-elle, ennuyée.

— Fais gaffe, lança-t-il, menaçant.

Parlait-il de ses fréquents oublis ou était-ce sa manière de s'inquiéter pour elle ? Juvia n'arrivait pas à décider. Peut-être les deux. Quand Gajeel s'en alla, Juvia eut le plaisir d'entendre la porte de leur appartement claquer avant que l'homme ne la verrouille, jouant le bruit familier des clés.

La guitariste regarda l'heure et constata qu'il lui restait encore une dizaine de minutes. Elle en profita pour se préparer et commença à se déshabiller pour se changer. Les seins à l'air, Juvia jeta un coup d'œil à ses rideaux ouverts, et, au même moment, capta la silhouette immobile dans le petit balcon du bâtiment d'en face. Quatrième étage, cheveux teints d'un rose sombre se mélangeant au brun et quelques reflets éclatants, écharpe à carreaux blanche comme neige, avant-bras croisés sur la rambarde et muscles saillants dépassant d'un t-shirt noir ; et surtout, yeux chocolats assombris par la distance et les ténèbres attachés à sa fenêtre. À elle. Juvia lui accorda quelques secondes de plus, profitant elle-même du regard fasciné et avide de ses formes, avant de mettre fin au spectacle en tirant les rideaux d'un geste sec.

Elle s'autorisa un sourire lubrique, passant le bout de sa langue sur ses dents supérieures. Dragneel ne pouvait s'empêcher de la mater.

Se débarrassant de son jeans et de sa culotte, la femme se promena en tenue d'Eve dans sa chambre, laissant sa main traîner sur son bureau et activa une musique restée en pause, au passage de sa main sur son ordinateur. L'air de Red Song des Suuns chassa le silence dans la pièce et les paroles sensuelles s'étirèrent dans l'air. Les doigts se posèrent sur la peau tiède de la femme et la pulpe caressa le ventre pâle et tournoya autour du nombril, remontant lentement en de lents frôlements. Juvia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'ouvrir ses yeux involontairement fermés.

La nudiste tira une énorme valise en cuir de sous son lit, s'assit sur ce dernier, et ouvrit rapidement le bagage sur le sol.

De suite, le contenu de la valise attirait le regard.

Des ensembles de lingeries de toutes les couleurs, de la dentelle, de la soie, des nuisettes légères, des guêpières provocatrices, sensuelles, sexy, coquines ; il y avait même un costume rouge et blanc composé d'un soutien-gorge et d'une culotte, accompagnés d'un bonnet de noël. Un costume de l'écolière japonaise, celui de l'infirmière en petite robe, la policière sexy, une jupe de biker. Des bas fantaisie, noires, blanches, en dentelles, des collants-jarretelles ; tout ce qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes, sans parler de ses formes voluptueuses et sa poitrine pointant fièrement. Les collants, les soutiens-gorge, les jupons, les maillots de bain… Des culottes de toutes formes et de tous les tissus érotiques. Des corsets, robes transparentes et même des accessoires ; plumeaux, menottes, bandeaux.

Un vaste choix que sa propriétaire admira un long moment, choisissant avec soin sa future tenue. Quel plaisir, d'avoir tant de choix devant soi ! C'était l'un des moments préférés de la diablesse : celui de composer le costume le plus coquin selon l'humeur et les envies.

Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'il se posa sur la pile des costumes de jeux de rôles, lorgnant celui de la lapine passionnée, avant de secouer la tête et de changer d'avis. Non, elle ne voulait pas jouer pour l'instant, peut-être plus tard.

Son choix se porta sur un ensemble entièrement noir composé d'une guêpière dévoilant son bas-ventre, des collants-jarretelles dont les bords étaient généreusement décorés de dentelle bleu électrique, permettant de discerner la culotte en-dessous. Par-dessus, la succube enfila un haut bleu marine en maille, laissant deviner ses sous-vêtements, ainsi qu'une jupe à carreaux bleue, tellement courte qu'elle en deviendrait presque insultante envers les vêtements respectueux de la gente féminine.

Juvia ricana intérieurement alors qu'elle enfilait une paire de talons hauts noirs.

On pouvait bien alors se demander si la femme méritait réellement d'habiter dans un tel taudis, lorsque l'on voyait toute la lingerie et les vêtements qu'elle possédait, qui n'était pas forcément bas de gamme. A vrai dire, pour la plupart d'entre eux, Juvia avait dépensé une bonne bourse d'argent pour se les procurer. Peut-être que c'était justement parce que tout son argent était gaspillé dans de tels achats que la brune vivait une telle vie — sans parler du loyer à payer qui augmentait parfois lors du renouvellement du bail.

Tout en s'habillant lascivement, la diablotine à la mèche bleue ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer le bassin en un rythme lent, s'accordant avec l'air de la musique envahissant l'espace auditif. Une fois habillée, elle effectua quelques dernières retouches devant le miroir, se coiffant hasardeusement en laissant le naturel faire son boulot. Ses mèches brunes tombaient de chaque côté sur ses seins, le front dégagé par sa longue frange rejetée en arrière et créant une coiffure plus volumineuse et sauvage ondulant sur le haut de son crâne. Elle se maquilla d'un trait sombre sur les paupières orné de paillette bleues, et peignit ses lèvres d'une touche vermeille.

Satisfaite, Juvia s'empara d'un masque de bal dont l'élégance flattait son visage. Sur un fond noir, des lignes et cercles bleutés parfois marine, parfois bleu nuit, parfois plus clair ; décoration tribale qui semblait danser autour des prunelles. La libertine en recouvrit son visage d'un geste presque religieux, savourant ce moment du passage à l'anonymat comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait. Elle sourit à son reflet qui la dévisageait lubriquement de son regard océan brûlé par la fièvre.

Quelques pas à droite, et la tentatrice s'installa sur son trône, devant l'ordinateur portable allumé. Elle effectua quelques clics, ouvrit une page web et tapa l'adresse d'un site. Juvia confirma son âge et n'accorda qu'un regard ennuyé à la page d'accueil où nombreuses images de femmes dénudées et provocatrices s'exposaient devant l'appareil photo. Un tutorial du fonctionnement du site avait été enregistré et présenté en une vidéo, incrustée sur la page, mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Juvia. Elle savait déjà comment tout cela marchait, et elle était là pour travailler.

Non, Juvia Lockser n'était pas là pour payer, mais bel et bien pour être payée.

Alors d'un geste qui lui était fort familier, l'envoûteuse se connecta en tant qu'employée, puis tapota sur le clavier pour écrire son pseudonyme et son mot de passe. Lluvia, nom choisi avec soin par son employeur qui reprenait littéralement son prénom écrit différemment ; prénom qui signifiait « pluie » en espagnol, alors Juvia n'avait pas trop rouspété parce qu'elle aimait l'averse. On l'avait ensuite surnommée différemment ; parfois Succubus, et d'autres fois, on lui avait attribué le statut de sirène à cause de son tatouage, auquel certains prêtaient plus attention que d'autres.

Une fois identifiée, l'adulte se dirigea d'un simple clic vers le salon de discussion publique. Une page qui lui était réservée, où les visiteurs pouvaient d'abord jeter un coup d'œil avant de sortir leur carte bleue. Un message s'afficha aussitôt sur le fond blanc, à côté de la liste des connectés.

**Lluvia vient de rejoindre le chat. Cliquez sur le bouton « Stream it ! » pour discuter avec Lluvia ! Tarifs à consulter sur cette page.**

Il y avait déjà trois visiteurs qui avaient rejoint le salon avant son arrivée. Des fidèles, toujours à l'heure, dont elle reconnut même les pseudos, et qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

Sur le salon public, une très courte vidéo de Juvia attisant le désir des visiteurs défilait en boucle. Mal faite, la vidéo coupait au moment même où la femme s'apprêtait à retirer son soutien-gorge rose ; diabolique, mais efficace.

Une petite alerte lui signala l'arrivée d'un nouveau visiteur, puis quelques secondes après, un nouveau message privé lui parvint.

Quelques secondes à peine depuis qu'elle avait ouvert son salon personnel, et déjà un intéressé. C'était l'un des habitués, un certain Werewolf suivi du nombre dix-huit. Certainement la taille de son sexe que le client s'était senti obligé de préciser… Le client n'ayant la possibilité de s'afficher, Juvia ne pouvait que formuler des hypothèses, mais elle savait parfaitement que Werewolf était aussi très facile à satisfaire, ce qui était bien dommage ; les précoces ne l'intéressaient pas tellement, ils n'étaient pas assez rentables et craquaient bien trop rapidement, l'obligeant très vite à passer au client suivant.

Plus Juvia arrivait à les retenir, plus les clients payaient, et plus Juvia s'enrichissaient ; heureusement, il y avait ceux qui étaient plus exigeants, qui étaient d'ailleurs, généralement, des abonnés. La page de don était ouverte à tout le monde, mais seuls les rares habitués matures déboursaient leur fortune pour le plaisir de l'admirer ; et celui de se vider.

Des hommes, il y en avait toujours ; rarement des femmes, mais Juvia préférait la gente masculine qui était bien plus divertissante. Les hommes étaient si facilement manipulables ; quel plaisir c'était, d'y arriver à chaque fois. Elle n'était pas prête à mettre fin à ce travail, et encore moins à son addiction. C'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, et Juvia adorait son job.

Alors qu'elle dirigeait le curseur afin d'accepter la demande du client, et par la même occasion allumer sa webcam, le regard océan caressa pieusement le nom inscrit en grosses lettres, rose sur blanc, en haut du salon de discussion.

Un sourire railleur étira les lèvres de la femme.

**Pink Ego Box**

* * *

**Ndla** : Bonjour ! Ouais, j'ai décidé de placer cette « introduction » à la fin, et alors ? Je ferai ainsi, dorénavant, histoire de pas trop vous emmerder au début du chapitre et vous laisser lire tranquillement — puis, sérieusement, qui lit mes notes d'auteur au début d'un chapitre ? M'voyez...

Alright, alright, j'arrête de faire la pie. Je veux juste dire certaines choses à deux heures du matin, que vous les preniez en compte ou non — non, pitié, ne partez pas !

La première, **joyeux anniversaire à Namuria** ! En retard, oui oui, c'était le 5 mars, mais voilà hein, elle vieillit, ça roxxe (pas), faut le souligner, et je t'offre même cette fic. SURPRISE ! La deuxième, allez lire la fanfic de Namu **La danse du feu**, et j'dis pas ça parce que Namu c'est ma pote mais parce que la fic est trop bonne ! Elle est super chaude et y a du Natvia (j'en hausse les sourcils de manière super suggestive). Oui, oui, oui ! On s'accroche, on se régale et on groupise ! A quand le troisième chapitre ? La troisième, allez aussi lire la fic de BlackMachan **Rock and Love** parce qu'elle m'a surprise avec son style, et Juvia qui aime le rock, ça peut que roxxer de toute façon — puis c'est bien écrit hein, faut pas déconner non plus. La quatrième, je crois bien que je fais de l'OOC même si techniquement je m'inspire directement de la Juvia possédée par le métalleux dans le scan 86 si je me trompe pas (sans parler des autres personnages) ; lapidez-moi si ça vous chante, j'assume quand même — un peu... (oui, je m'en vais la tête baissée tant la honte me pèse dessus devant l'énormité de ma connerie)

Autre chose. Parlons musique ! Pink Ego Box est le nom d'une musique de Muse ; j'adore Muse, j'idolâtre Muse, je respire Muse, je bois Muse, je dors Muse. Enfin, surtout quand Kate Hudson (we _do _hate Kate Hudson !) emmerde pas Matt pour qu'il fasse de zolies musiques d'amoûr. Du vrai Muse, ça roxxe. Pour ceux qui aiment Muse, qu'avez-vous pensé de leur retour cette année ?

Les paroles de la chanson chantonnées par Juvia viennent de la musique 60 Feet Tall du groupe The Dead Weather. Ce groupe reviendra à quelques reprises dans la fanfic à mon avis, donc voilà, disclaimer oblige.

Si vous lisez mon autre fic en cours, ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'abandonne pas. Je veux juste coucher sur le papier une idée tordue que j'ai eue récemment, en quelques chapitres courts (c'est relatif) — je prévois dix à quinze chapitres, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Ah, en parlant de chapitres, ils ne sont pas déjà écrits, donc je publierai un peu à l'aveugle pour essayer. Selon le succès de cette fanfic, j'envisage aussi d'organiser un petit évènement avec un OS cadeau à la clé, mais pour l'instant je ne promets rien.

Merci à Jague, encore, toujours ! Il m'a soutenue dans mon idée, a aidé celle-ci à germer car je m'embrouillais trop et je n'arrivais pas à décider où je voulais aller. Je devrais vraiment m'faire toute petite parce que sans lui Achrome c'est le zéro absolu.

Sans les lecteurs, c'est pareil, voire pire ! Merci infiniment à vous pour votre lecture — et surtout, merci d'être arrivés jusque-là sans vous enfuir devant ma perversion.

A la revoyure !


End file.
